halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cailean-378
|death= |gender=Male |height=*6' 7 (Out of armor) *6' 11 (In-armor) |hair=Red |eyes=Green |cyber=* * |affiliation=* (formerly) ** (formerly) *** (formerly) **** (formerly) *Chancer III |rank= (formerly) |specialty=Rifleman |battles= |status=Alive (Rogue) |class=II }} Cailean-378, formerly known as Cailean Macchruim, was a SPARTAN-II Class II supersoldier assigned to Aureolin Team, led by Javier-152. Requisitioned by the Office of Naval Intelligence immediately after augmentations, Cailean and Aureolin were deployed on top-tier black operations, including activities such as putting down rebel groups, tracking and eliminating Covenant Special Forces teams, and even neutralizing rogue ONI cells. During the , they defended ONI assets and evacuated key personnel to ONI prowlers in orbit meant to transport them to a secret location. During the evacuations, Cailean was forced to leave hundreds of civilians behind to save several dropships containing ONI personnel. This event weighed heavily on his conscience, and even after the war he felt guilt for his actions, which was eroding his faith in ONI and the UNSC. In 2553, it boiled over, after bad intelligence on a mission to destroy a rebel supply depot led to the destruction of a camp for the families of the rebels, and the deaths of dozens of innocent men, women, and children. This caused Cailean to fake his death during the evacuation, escaping to a nearby space port, where he stole a small freighter and escaped the planet. After managing to remove the UNSC neural interface, he switched between several odd jobs, including being a mercenary, a Black Market supplier, a security guard, and even an agent of the dreaded Syndicate for a short while. Eventually he found a job arming civilian freighters with small auto-cannons to protect against pirate raids, and it was during this time period that he first encountered the freelance freighter captain Gavin Dunn. Biography Early Life Born on the colony of Falkirk on September 15, 2531, Cailean was known to be gifted from a young age, advancing ahead of his classmates in school both academically and physically. It was only after a mandatory vaccine being issued throughout the colonies was it revealed that his increased abilities were the result of his extremely rare genome, referred to tentatively as the "Spartan Gene." It wasn't long after, in 2537, right before his sixth birthday he was interviewed by two agents of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Posing as school councilors, the two agents were screening him to see if he was a possible candidate for the second class of the SPARTAN-II Program. Soon after the interview, he was kidnapped from his home and replaced with a flash clone. Upon arriving at Reach, Humanity's military capital and home of the Spartan's training facility, he was stripped of his last name, assigned the tag 378, and began the process of indoctrination. On Falkirk, his clone took his place for almost two years, much longer than the average lifespan of a fully flash cloned human, before he died of one of many diseases brought to human space by returning UNSC servicemen after fighting the Covenant. His clone was mourned and buried, with none being aware that the real Cailean was alive on Reach, training to become one of Humanity's greatest soldiers. Training Human-Covenant War Post-War Leaving the UNSC Odd Jobs Chancer III Personality & Traits Cailean was a kindhearted individual, caring deeply for any human being. After being assigned to Aureolin Team, he was often regarded as the moral foil to the more strict Javier-152. It was during his time in Aureolin, and thus in the employ of the Office of Naval Intelligence, he often held disdain at the seeming lack of morals or regard for human life, usually during combat with insurrectionists. For years he managed to keep these feelings to himself, silently resenting the office for what they had done, including numerous cases of Human Right's abuse. It was during the Covenant siege of Earth that brought these feelings to boil, with ONI ordering he and his team to evacuate ONI personnel instead of several hundred civilians, which eventually resulted in their deaths. After this, he barely spoke to the other members of his team or the psychiatrists ordered to check his mental health. In 2553, with the end of the war and a resurgence in colonial independence movements, Cailean and Aureolin Team was deployed to New Raška in order to combat the insurrectionists there. While the rest of the team was holding off a large group of rebels, Cailean was deployed separately to destroy a rumored insurgent supply cache. Only after detonating the explosives he had planted throughout the encampment did he realize what it was. Instead of destroying rebel supplies, he had blown up a refugee camp for the families of the insurgents who had fled the fighting. This pushed him over the line, causing him to fake his death a flee, going AWOL. Trivia *Although he abstained from using his suit of MJOLNIR Mk VI whenever he could, when he did resort to using it, he had to repaint it afterwards in order to prevent ONI hunters, including his former team, from being able to pin his location down. Category:Smugglers Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Renegade Spartans